Tough Love Takes Time
by Makiah.The.Awesome.16
Summary: Maroon dislikes it when she moves to La push, Washington. But that all changes when she meets a gorgeous tan native. Embry/OC.


Maroon

"Dad?"

"Yeah?" His voice was gruff, annoyed.

"Do we have to move?" He sighed, scratching his mustache.

"We've been through this Roon, the job makes money more then the Michigan job did."

"It was a lot less rainy there" He sighed again, and quite the conversation. This is great, we move because my dad gets a better job in La push, and I leave all my friends behind. Opening my phone, I look through my millions of pics of me and my friend. The newest one was at my going away party, the best party I had ever had. There were me, Coraline, with her light red hair, and Andy, brown hair covering part of her smirking face. Ah, memories, aren't they golden?

"Are we there yet?" My little brother Rupert said, sipping some orange juice out of his sippy cup.

"Not yet hun, a few more minuets though" He nodded, and stared at the window, curiousness in his eyes. Olivia, my little sister, was sound asleep, brown curls falling down her shoulder carelessly. She was so cute as she slept.

"Were here" When my dad said that, I opened my door and got out, stretching.

"Could you get Olivia and Rupert, my hands are kinda full."

"Sure thing Dad" I opened there door, meeting the innocent, brown eyes of Rupert, unbuckling his car seat. Him on my hip, I walked into the house, setting him down by a box of his toys. "Don't move" I said sternly, and walked back out, going to Olivia. She was awake now, blue eyes dazed in the gray light, thumb in her mouth. "Come on Liv, lets go play in are new house." She smiled, thumb still in her mouth, and nodded. We came into the living room, where I had left Rupert, and I sat her down. "Don't move you two, I have to go help dad bring in stuff." They both nodded, Rupert playing with a toy car, Liv holding a teddy bear.

For the third time in ten minuets, I went out, seeing a few Native Americans. They were all buff, and shirt less. "Hello" I gasped and turned around, meeting dark brown, piercing eyes.

"Sorry to scare you, I'm Embry" He held out his hand, which I took, shaking it.

"Maroon, but call me Roon" A smile played on his face. Embry, hmm, nice name for a nice guy.

"So, I see your Jared's new neighbor"

"Jared?" He pointed to a guy with dark brown hair, wearing dark cut offs.

"That's Jared, he's one of my many friends"

"Cool, so I guess I'll see you here then?"

"Yeah. So, is it only you and your dad?"

"No, I have a younger brother named Rupert, and a younger sister named Olivia" He smiled, which made me smile too.

"Maybe Olivia and my cousin Jazmine can have a play date sometime?"

"How old is Jazmine?" He thought for a moment.

"Just turned two"

"Okay, I can arrange that" He smiled even wider, teeth white, and lips soft looking. All of the sudden I wanted to kiss them, weird. Stop it Roon, you've just freaking met the guy!

"Embry, time to go!" Jared said, standing with another big man.

"I'm coming" His smile slowly faded. "I have to go, see ya round?"

"I guess you will" I quoted Degrassi, waving as he ran away. I felt different, almost sad. Brushing the feeling off, I went in the house, picking up my boxes. After a few trips, I made it to my room, the attic. I loved the feeling of solitude, for the moment anyway, and started to open my boxes. The box that said Hangers I opened first, then my boxes of clothes. After I hung my shirts and pants and stuff like that in my closet, I put put my unmentionables in my drawers, along with my shorts. 'I've got a friend, my fri-' I answered my call phone quickly, knowing who it was.

"Hey Coraline"

"Roon, I miss you so much, how are you?"

"Well, I'm good, my room is going to be amazing when you come to visit"

"Awesome, can't wait to see it" I laughed, always over excited. Then I remember something.

"Oh, and I met a guy"

"A guy? Whats his name? Is he hot? Whats he look like?"

"His name's Embry, He is hotter then hot, hes tan, has a six pack, and the prettiest eyes." I heard a squeal from the phone and the breaking of glass.

"What was that?"

"A picture of you and Alex" I laughed, she had always hated the dude I dated.

"How is everyone?"

"When you say everyone, don't you mean me, Andy, and Owen?"

"Yea" She sighed.

"Well, Owen and Andy are getting pretty close, if you know what I mean, and we miss you like crazy. I literally mean Andy is going crazy"

"But she is crazy"

"But a different crazy" I laughed at her dramatic voice.

"I bet everything will be okay. Don't worry" As I said this I sat on my new bed, it's a temperpedic.

"I hope your right. When does school start there?"

"Monday, I am so glad it's Friday"

"Me too, I can so be bored. Oh, hey, I gotta go, talk to ya soon" I muttered bye and hung up, looking around my room. "It's gonna need some work, but, I've done miracles before" I muttered too myself, and heard a cry from down stairs. 'Liv' I thought and ran down stairs, finding my little sister crying and pointing at the cabinets. "You hungry?" She nodded, her crying stopped now, and I picked her up. Sitting her in her high chair, I opened the cabinet, getting out the Mac an cheese you can make in the microwave. A few minuets passed, and I heard a ding, opening the microwave and getting a spoon full of mac and cheese. I handed Liv her food, and then sat down in front of her, watching her. I guess I fell asleep too, I didn't really know until I was dreaming of lollipops and gumdrops.


End file.
